Exploration of the Main Six
by Kitsuneotakugirl91
Summary: Summary is inside. This is based on the movie Treasure Buddies. Please enjoy and I will apologise in advance for anything that may get out of context
1. Summary

This is a story about friendship, betrayal, and treasure. The main six are recruited by Ash's old time friend, Gary Oak… yes, THAT Gary. Anyway, the six friends leave the comfort of their castle and head to the ruins of a desert, in search of an artifact. Cilan has his suspicions about Gary, but Ash tells him not to worry. But should the kit be worried, regardless of what everyone says? Is Gary hiding something? Will the group find the artifact? Well, you have to read to find out!


	2. A Troublesome Past

*today, we join our heroes at their castle, after dinner time. Everyone is gathered around the TV… trying to find something to watch*

Iris: *flipping through channels* there's never anything good on…

Cress: anyone want cookies?

Chili: me!

Ash: of course you would, Chili…

Dawn: *looks up from her sewing* hey, Iris go back a channel. I thought I saw something.

Iris: sure *does so*

Cilan: *deadpan* it's breaking news. Wonder who got shot this time?

Ash: *notices someone* is that-?

News anchor: and we're live with Gary Oak, just discovered a puzzle to an ancient tomb…

Ash: huh… wonder when he became an archeologist…

Cress: who knows. *notices that Cilan looks upset/mentally* oh no…

News anchor: so, Gary what are you gonna do now?

Gary: when I return, I'm gonna head to the library and research the puzzle. Hopefully, I can find the whereabouts of it soon and be on my next hunt!

News anchor: and you heard it here folks! Please tune in next time! This Brittany signing off!

Dawn: whoa… that's so cool! I wish we could go on one of those adventures and explore ancient tombs…

Iris: think of all the treasure…

Cilan: *rather angrily* yeah, go in one of those cursed tombs and see if you make out alive! *goes in his room and slams the door*

Ash: what's gotten into him?

Chili: well, we never told you all about how our parents died.

Cress: they were archeologists as well. They never took us on any trips, cause it was too dangerous. Though they did bring us back souvenirs from the trips.

Iris: so what happened?

Chili: well, they were really close to making a huge discovery, but for some reason the the cave they were in suddenly collapsed. Everyone else made it out… but they didn't.

Dawn: oh… well, maybe the tomb was weak and something accidentally caused the collapse.

Cress: it was no accident. Someone murdered them… someone who was jealous of their success. When their bodies were found, the police had found small amounts of gunpowder and pieces from dynamite. Whoever killed our parents, had set up their demise way ahead of time.

Ash: did the police ever catch who did it?

Chili: no, and the court system has ruled it as accidental

Dawn: so, that explains why Cilan snapped…

Cress: yes. Anytime he hears or sees an explorer show on TV, it sends him into a small rage fit…

Ash: I see… I'll talk to him, to try to ease his fear

Cress: hope you get through to him…

*meanwhile…*

Cilan: *sitting on a tree branch outside his window/sniffling*

Ash: *peeks out* Cilan? You OK?

Cilan: no…

Ash: *sits next to him* it's alright, Chili and Cress told us what happened. Judging by your reaction to the news story, and your past, you're afraid of the same thing happening to us, right?

Cilan: *nods quietly*

Ash: it'll be OK, we've gotten out of worse situations before, remember?

Cilan: yeah… the one I hated the most was the Communist village… not only did we lose our talents, but I was turned back to normal and when we first arrived, you all hated the muffins we had been served. Then you decided to use me as a garbage disposal! How did you put it, Ash?

Ash: I said your gluttony finally came in handy. I remember… are you still butthurt about that?

Cilan: yes… I was sick for several weeks…

Ash: well, sorry about that… we just didn't want to be rude to the lady that made them

Cilan: that's true…

Ash: I'll make it up to you… come with me for a second *heads to his room*

Cilan: ? *follows*

Ash: *looking for something* hmm… where did I put it?

Cilan: what are you looking for?

Ash: *pulls out a small dusty box* ahh, here it is!

Cilan: ?

Ash: it's a special compass my mom gave me. She said my dad used it on his journeys. It never got him lost and always lead him in the right direction…

Cilan: its nice…

Ash: yeah, but now I want to pass it on to you… *puts it around his neck*

Cilan: wha-? I can't take this…

Ash: it's fine. I never got around to using it… but I do have one question.

Cilan: yeah?

Ash: do you feel safer exploring ancient ruins and tombs with the compass?

Cilan: if it does what you say, then yeah, but I still have my doubts…

Ash: it's OK.

Cilan: thanks a lot. I'll take good care of it.

Ash: good to hear!

*The doorbell rings*

Ash: huh… who can that be? *goes to answer it*

Cilan: *follows him*

*Ash then opens the the door, to find none other than Gary standing there!*

Gary: hey, Ash! Long time no see!

Ash: *shocked* Gary?! What are you doing here?!


	3. The Trip of a Life time!

Gary: I came to visit! Can I come in?

Ash: uh sure. Let me introduce you to everyone…

Gary: no wait, let me guess! Hmm… the fashionista Dawn.

Dawn: yeah…

Gary: water and fire type experts, Cress and Chili.

Cress: nice to meet you

Chili: *is confused*

Gary: the dragon type expert, Iris.

Iris: how do you even-?

Gary: and last but not least, the youngest member of the group, Cilan.

Cilan: *has transformed into a fox kit* …..

Gary: when did he-?

Ash: it's random when he does that, but anyway, how do you know everyone? They haven't met you before.

Gary: you all are in the news media all the time.

Iris: I didn't think we were that famous…

Dawn: yeah… and besides taking down Giovanni was a job. He had stole our powers, so we couldn't do anything…

Chili: he sent Codrian, Zac, Neagi, and Kirigiri to some kind of underworld place, after they had transferred their power to Ash.

Gary: I remember, it was all over the news.

Ash: that power up we got from the mystical poke'ball though…

Cilan: *excited fox noises*

Gary: what did he he say?

Ash: he said being a nine-tailed fox gijinka was so awesome.

Gary: I'm sure it was. Well, enough chatting about the past, time to get down to the real reason for this visit.

Iris: what would that be?

Gary: I finally found where this puzzle goes. The location is in an ancient tomb somewhere in Egypt. I dunno where exactly, but the main point is that I want all of you to come with.

Ash: you want us to come find the artifact?!

Gary: yeah, unless you have other plans.

*everyone shakes their heads no*

Gary: then it's settled! I'll bring my private jet early tomorrow morning.

Ash: guess we'll get to packing. Let's all do our best to find the artifact!

*everyone nods in agreement and go pack for the trip… however…*

Cilan: hey Ash…

Ash: hmm? Oh, hey Cilan finished packing yet?

Cilan: not yet…

Ash: *notices something is wrong* you seem uneasy…

Cilan: I am…

Ash: what's wrong?

Cilan: it's your friend Gary, I'm getting bad vibes from him, like we shouldn't trust him…

Ash: maybe your senses are acting up or something. I've known Gary for a long time, I trust him completely…

Cilan: well… if you say so… I just gotta bad feeling….

Ash: it'll be fine. Why don't you go finish packing?

Cilan: alright… *leaves him be* I need some water… *heads for the kitchen, but passes by the computer room* wonder what Gary is doing in there… *peeks through the glass and sees various Egyptian towns/quietly to himself* what are you planning…? It can't be a coincidence that you suddenly want us to come with you…

Ash: Cilan?

Cilan: *screams; latches on the ceiling*

Ash: sorry, didn't mean to startle you… *uses his aura-kinesis to get him off the ceiling and hold him upside down* what were you doing?

Cilan: I went to get some water, but noticed someone in the computer room.

Ash: oh, Gary is probably doing more research on where we need to go to find the artifact

Cilan: Ash, can you please put me down? I'm getting dizzy…

Ash: oh sorry! *sets him down gently*

Cilan: you know what? I'll finish packing in the morning… *goes to his room*

Ash: I'll bring you some water.

Cilan: alright…

Ash: *is worried* I better have an emergency meeting tonight…

*later that night…*

Dawn: what's going on?

Iris: no clue…

Ash: alright, everyone is here, so we can get this meeting started

Cress: wait, Cilan isn't here.

Ash: he's gone to bed early, on account of a dizzy spell

Cress: oh well…

Chili: what's this meeting all about?

Ash: well, the main reason is that Cilan thinks that Gary is "evil". I caught him spying in the computer room and scared him on accident

Dawn: wasn't Gary doing research in there?

Ash: yeah, he was

Cress: maybe it's the whole strangers thing that has Cilan acting… odd. Ever since the transformation took place, he hasn't really been himself

Chili: if it was his strangers issue, he would've been growling and hiding, instead of randomly turning into a kit

Iris: that's true

Ash: I think we should all keep a close eye on him, but not too close, otherwise, he'll get annoyed

*everyone nods in agreement*

Ash: then I hereby call this emergency meeting adjourned! Dismissed!


	4. Something Sinister is Afoot

Later that night…

Gary: *still in the computer room/talking to a shadowy figure* hmm… I gotta be careful… that fox boy is on to me…

?: What about the others?

Gary: they don't suspect anything

?: Good… but you need to eliminate the kit, before he blows your cover.

Gary: but how? I overheard in their meeting that they had, that they're gonna be keeping an eye on him… they think he's crazy…

?: *pulls up Cilan's bio* here's everything you need to know about him.

Gary: seems Ash made this… let's see here… *finds something interesting* his weakness is moon stones? Like the same moon stones used to evolve certain pokemon?

?: Apparently. It says that one day, while Cilan was out walking, he stumbled upon one and it weakened him to the point of being immobile. Eventually, he slipped into unconsciousness and it was several days later before he woke up again.

Gary: sounds like if he's exposed to them long enough, he'll be comatose…

?: Before you leave on your trip, go find some. They'll come in useful.

Gary: will do.

?: Keep me informed on everything… especially when you have found the amulet of liperd…

Gary: *nods and hangs up the call*

Elsewhere…

?: *watching a video of Ash and friends using their powered up forms; chuckles evilly* soon… the little heroes known as the Main Six will be history…

The next morning…

Ash: *cooking breakfast*

Cilan: *standing outside on his balcony; sighs*

Cress: hey bro, what's wrong?

Cilan: nothing…

Cress: feeling homesick already? We haven't even left the castle yet!

Cilan: I just got this feeling that something bad gonna happen to us on this trip…

Chili: well, nothing's gonna happen, so stop being paranoid and a wuss!

Cilan: *ears twitch; uses his telekinesis to fling Chili around the room* …

Chili: hey, wait! I was just kidding! Cress, do something!

Cress: *plays 'Megalovania' on full blast*

Chili: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT!

later…

Dawn: *notices Chili looks beat up* what happened to you?

Chili: I said the wrong thing to Ci…

Cilan: *sipping mint tea* …

Iris: well, he's calmed down now.

Ash: anyone want some more?

Cilan: *slowly raises his hand*

Ash: no Cilan, you've had enough for now. *looks around* well, I'll pack up the rest to bring on the trip.

Gary: *comes in* so, everyone ready to go?

*they all nod affirmative*

Gary: great, the jet is outside! Our first stop is in the city of Meddju. That's where we'll need to get our first clue

Ash: alright then, let's head out.

*So, they all go and board Gary's private jet and set a course for the city of Meddju…*


	5. Sky-ie-ie-ie Hijinks!

Awhile later…

Cress: *rubbing Cilan's back*

Chili: what's wrong with him now?

Cress: he's not doing too good. I dunno what's wrong though.

Chili: hmm… did you try giving him any treats?

Cress: yeah, but he turned away.

Chili: well, he's either not hungry, which is unusual, airsick, or has an upset stomach

Cress: he did eat several stacks of pancakes this morning

Chili: that must be it then… I'll be right back. *leaves*

Cress: Cilan? You ok?

Cilan: …

Cress: it's ok… Chili will be back with something to ease the pain… just try to sleep it off until then…

Iris: hey Cress, you wanna come play cards? We're short a player

Cress: I can't right now *points at his brother's sleeping form*

Iris: why is he asleep?

Cress: he ate too many pancakes and got sick

Iris: you know what? I had warned him earlier after he ate my stack, that he was gonna regret it later. Now, look at him! I usually don't like saying this, but it serves him right. Maybe he'll keep his gluttony in check after this.

Cress: I suppose…

meanwhile…

Chili: *to the chef* I don't care how much more peppermint oil you add to the tea. It just has to be enough to get him better.

Chef: if you say so… *adds more oil, ignoring the alcohol percentage*

sometime later…

Gary: *sniffs the air* hey Ash, you smell that?

Ash: *sniffs* yeah, that's some strong peppermint…

*They head to the kitchen…*

Ash: hey chef, what's with the strong peppermint?

Chef: I had made some mint tea for the puppy, the red head told me to.

Ash: sounds like a certain fox bit off more than he could chew… *notices the empty bottle* peppermint oil… 25% alcohol content?!

Gary: how much did you use?!

Chef: all of it…

Gary: this isn't good…

*they run back out to the main area, to find Cilan drinking the tea…*

Ash: *screams and snatches the bowl away… only to find its empty* oh no…

Gary: *notices* he didn't…

Chili: what's going on?

Ash: *grabs Chili by his bowtie* you… IDIOT! you told the chef to give Cilan all that peppermint!

Chili: well, yeah. I was just trying to cure his stomach ache. What's the big deal?

Iris: *notices Cilan wondering off* uh guys?

Ash: what's the big deal?! The big deal is that the oil contained 25% alcohol!

Cress: oh… that's bad…

Cilan: *hiccuping/giggling in a drunken stupor*

Chili: well, at least he's moving again…

Cilan: *runs to where the engine room is*

Cress: *runs after him*

*everyone else follows*

Dawn: *wakes up annoyed* I'm trying to get my beauty sleep! What's going on?!

Iris: Chili screwed up while giving Cilan some tea, and now the kit is drunk and running amuck in the engine room…

Dawn: you're awfully calm about this. Aren't you afraid he might blow up something with his powers, and send us crashing?!

Iris: I doubt it, cause there are two things that can happen; 1: Cilan tires himself out and falls asleep or 2: Ash catches him with his aura-kinesis

meanwhile…

Cress: Cilan?!

Gary: how hard can it be to find a kitsune?

Ash: he randomly transforms *hears something*

Cilan: *is now a fox-tailed inkling; singing 'Calamari Inkantation'*

Cress: what is he singing?

Ash: I dunno… it sounds like:

You, with me. The world. Reach out and give it to me. You need to hear our song. Give in to me, you need to hallelujah.

When I rule, when I rule, and I fuel the melody.

You better not, give in to them. Reach out and heed out, the air, you need to hear our song.

Give in to me, you need to hallelujah.

When I rule, when I rule, and I fuel the melody.

You better kid.

Cress: that doesn't make any sense…

Ash: that's what I can make out

Gary: *notices Cilan looking at them* uh, guys he sees us

Ash: get him!

Cilan: *shoots ink at them*

Gary: I've been inked! I just had this dry cleaned! *glares at Cilan* you little-!

Cilan: *does a cute pose* stay fresh! *runs off*

Ash: it's ok, we gotta remember that he's still under the influence of alcohol.

After several unsuccessful attempts later…

Cilan: *in the cockpit; smiling stupidly*

Gary: *is annoyed* I hope this is the last of the chases…

Ash: *uses his aura-kinesis to put Cilan to sleep*

Cress: normally, I wouldn't agree with you using your power for this kind of thing, but this situation called for it

Gary: do you think he'll be alright?

Ash: *gently picks him up* well, yes and no… yes, because he needs to sleep it off and no, because of the massive hangover that's gonna occur…

Cress: I'll go prepare an ice pack

Gary: what about Chili?

Ash: once Cilan feels 100% again, I'll let him deal with his bro.

Gary: fair enough. So, you wanna give me a hand cooking? I heard through the grapevine that you're pretty good.

Ash: sure, there's a few recipes I want to try out

so, they head to the kitchen…

Later…

Chef: I'm really sorry about the excess peppermint… how is the puppy doing?

Ash: he's alright for now. Just sleeping it off.

Chef: that's good. What are you and young master Gary about to to?

Gary: we're gonna cook dinner. Ash said he had some new recipes to try

Chef: well, good luck. Anything I can do to help?

Gary: not that I know of. Why don't you take ten and enjoy the sights?

Chef: thanks, young master! *leaves*

Ash: what do you say we make some cooking magic happen in here?

Gary: let's hop to it!

*several hours later…*

Dawn: *sniffs the air* something smells delish!

Iris: they must be busy cooking up a storm

Ash: *walks pass carrying a bowl*

Dawn: hey Ash! What's cooking?

Ash: oh, a lot of Japanese styled dishes. The food's ready, so you can help yourselves.

Iris: sweet!

meanwhile…

Cilan: ...ugh… my head…

Cress: is the ice helping any?

Cilan: no… what truck hit me…?

Cress: um… well… it wasn't a truck persay… Chili had put a whole bottle of peppermint oil in your tea and you got drunk…

Cilan: ... I'm gonna kill him once this hangover subsides…

Cress: we already took away his dinner for tonight

Cilan: guess that'll work…

Ash: *comes in* hey, how's my second in command?

Cilan: ...dying…

Ash: it'll be fine. I brought you some food.

Cilan: I'm not very hungry right now… just wanna sleep…

Ash: well, OK. It'll be on the table, In case you want a midnight snack.

Cilan: *light snoring*

Cress: that was fast…

Ash: he's not feeling well, it's understandable. Let's go.

Cress: *nods*


	6. Explorers of Meddju

-time skip: two days later…-

Gary: well, gang we finally made it to Meddju. I already have reservations at the hotel. Also, as a word of caution, I hope you all packed outfits suitable for the desert climate.

Ash: I think it would be appropriate to change before we leave the jet.

so, they all change from their usual outfits to something more for the desert…

Cilan: *packing up his knapsack* let's see… 3DS, my games, water bottles, snacks… I think got everything!

Ash: hey Cilan, what's taking you?!

Cilan: *notices he's alone on the jet* hey, wait for me!

inside the hotel…

Gary: *approaches the reservation desk* yes, I'm Gary Oak and I made the reservation for two luxury suites

Receptionist: ah, yes here you are. *gives him two keys* please enjoy your stay.

Gary: thanks we will. OK, so I got two keys. Boys in one room girls in another

Iris: fine by me. Me and Dawn could use some girl bonding time

Ash: have fun with that.

Cilan: I wonder what kind of food they have here…

Chili: is food all you ever think about?

Cilan: *randomly chibified* but Chili, the best way to get to know a new place, is to sample some of its finest cuisine

Ash: he's got a point

Gary: there's an outdoor market within walking distance from here. They have plenty of food booths

Dawn: I would love to go check out the clothing styles!

Iris: let's go then!

Gary: I'm off to do more research, so I'll meet you all back here later

Ash: alright

in the outdoor market…

Cress: this market is huge. What exactly are we looking for?

Chili: some food booths

Cilan: *sniffing the air* it all smells so good…

Ash: just don't eat too much. Save room for dinner

Cilan: fine…

Cress: wonder what the girls are up to?

elsewhere…

Dawn: wow… look at all these colors! Think of the new fashion line I could create!

Iris: I like these replica Egyptian princess outfits!

Dawn: they're a little revealing though…

Iris: yeah, but do you think we could possibly get one in our signature colors?

Dawn: I dunno, let's browse and see what we can find

after awhile of searching for the right colors, they find exactly what they were looking for…

Iris: this is exactly what I'm looking for! It even comes with a serpentine dragon headdress!

Dawn: perfect match. Mine is gonna have glitter

Iris: I wonder how the boys are gonna react to seeing us like this

Dawn: who knows?

later… back at the hotel…

Cilan: *playing with a squeaky toy*

Ash: hmm, I thought the girls would've been back by now

Chili: they probably lost track of the time, during their shopping spree

there's a knock on their door…

Ash: I got it! *answers it to find Iris and Dawn there* uh…

Iris: you like what you see?

Ash: uh… *ahoge sticks straight up*

Dawn: oh Cilan~

Cilan: yeah? *notices Dawn* whoa..

Dawn: you like?

Cilan: um… *tail sticks straight up and stiffens*

Ash and Cilan then look at each other in silence…

Cilan: … … … *walks away*

Ash: where are you going?!

Cilan: *in the kitchen; musically* all this nope, I'm out!

Chili: I don't get it…

Cress: *facepalms* Chili… they both got aroused… Cilan is obviously embarrassed and left…

Chili: oh…

Gary: hey guys, what's new?

Ash: n-nothing… um where are we eating out at?

Gary: an all you can eat buffet. Btw, Dawn and Iris, you both look nice

Iris: thanks Gary!

Cilan: can we go now?

Dawn: what's the big rush?

Cilan: *gets aroused again* I'm sorry, but I can't talk or pay attention to you while you're dressed like that

Gary: Cilan, maybe some food will take your mind off of it

Cilan: I hope so… cause I can't unsee this yet…

at the restaurant…

Ash: so, Gary, did you find out where we need to go?

Gary: yeah, there's some ruins quite far from here that we need to explore. The first half of the puzzle we need is located there

Ash: OK, so I'm guessing we'll drive out there?

Gary: right, so I just want everyone to enjoy themselves and get a good night's sleep.

Ash: alright then!


	7. Ejiputo no Nazo no Danjon!

The next morning, after a long while of riding out in the desert, they finally made it to some ruins…

Gary: OK, everyone, stay close and try not to touch anything. Traps abound in here…

Ash: got it!

they then go in looking around at their surroundings…

Chili: this place gives me the creeps…

Dawn: apparently, we gotta go deep enough until we reach a certain room

Iris: at least we got light, so we can see

Cilan: *notices a strange statue* hey, what's that?

Ash: huh… dunno…

Cilan: … *goes and interacts with it*

Gary: *notices; looks horrified* CILAN, DON'T!

everyone waits for something bad to happen… annnnd nothing happens… the only weird thing is that Cilan has a level number, attack bar, and power bar, floating above his head…

Ash: what the heck is that?

Cress: it looks like something outta a JRPG I played once

Chili: I guess we all have JRPG stats now, for some reason…

Dawn: that must be the heal point. You can also take out and store items

Iris: there must be some enemies ahead if this is here…

Gary: welp, let's go!

so, they continue on, unaware that they're being watched…

Cilan: *shutters*

Cress: what's wrong?

Cilan: I get the feeling we're being watched…

Gary: it's probably a bat or something

Cilan: if you say so… *feels a thick glob of something sticky on his paw* what is this?

Ash: what?

Cilan: there's something sticky on my paw, and it won't come off!

Ash: *shines his light on the sticky substance* is a web… *looks around* where are the spiders?

Cilan: *trying to get the web off* forget the spiders! This web is trying to suffocate me!

Chili: how can a spider web suffocate you?

Gary: *notices* the more he struggles the more it entraps him!

the kit is soon dragged away by an unknown force…

Cilan: *struggling* guys, help me! Please!

soon, they hear muffled pleas… then nothing… it's eeriely silent… they follow where the sounds had ended, and found his hat, somewhat covered in the web… they all feared the worse…

Cress: Ci can't die… he's strong…

Ash: I'm sure he's still alive… probably barely… I can faintly feel his aura…

Iris: do you know exactly where he is?

Ash: no, but… *gets out a tracking device*

Dawn: that's right! You had a tracking chip installed in his collar

Ash: exactly! We follow the signal, we find Cilan

Gary: I was kinda wondering why he wore a collar, a spiked one at that… sorta conflicts with his personality…

Ash: well, one reason is cause if he were ever kidnapped, like now, we could track him easily. The other reason, if you could believe it, is that his personality sometimes borders on mischievous

Gary: makes sense

Chili: stop with the chatting, and let's go save Ci already!

Ash: right, let's go!

meanwhile… in another area…

Cilan: *still struggling against the web* it's no use… must be made outta some abnormal material… *looks around*

the place he's being held in, looks to be some kind of spider lair, he even notices what looks like past victim's dead bodies, entangled in the web… he pales at this…

Cilan: I hope I don't end up like them…

there's a loud sound, like that of shrieking…

Cilan: *looks around in fear* wh-what was that?!

soon enough, the giant spider Queen comes through a hole in the wall… btw, a shoe will NOT kill her…

Cilan: *fearfully* oh, sugar honey iced tea…

Queen: *looks over her newest captive*

Cilan: *hyperventilating*

Queen: *gives the signal for her servants to start feeding him*

the servants then appear from the ceiling, carrying spider baked goods and drinks…

Cilan: what are they up to…?

one spider shoves a donut in his mouth, causing him to choke. He's about to protest, but the spiders continue to feed him one thing after another…

30 minutes later…

Queen: *mentally* I don't understand it! He should've exploded awhile ago!

Cilan: *turns away* I won't eat it! *pause* can't believe I'm turning down food… it's obvious that they're fattening me up to eat… but I won't let them…

Queen: *gives the signal for them to stop*

Cilan: *notices* maybe they'll let me go, since their plan didn't work

Queen: *goes up to him and gives him a forceful kiss*

Cilan: *muffled screaming*

however, this wasn't just any kiss, the Queen was using this tactic to transfer a thick jelly-like substance into him… and it worked…

Cilan: wh-what did you do…? I don't feel so good… *gags slightly*

Queen: *closes his mouth shut*

eventually, the sick feeling was too much for Cilan to bare, and he finally passed out, not knowing that soon he would be host to the monster that was rapidly growing within him…

Queen: *cuts him down and carries him to a stone tablet-like bed* that's a good boy… with all the food you've consumed, it won't be long before you're my puppet…

Cilan: *lets out a groan*

meanwhile…

Ash: OK, we should be getting close… the signal stops in the next room…

Iris: I hope nothing bad has happened…

they enter the spider's lair and see all the dead bodies entangled in the web… it's very disturbing…

Chili: I can only imagine how they died…

Cress: *notices Cilan lying on the stone tablet* there's Cilan! *runs over to him*

Ash: *uses his aura and notices something red within him* Cress, get back!

Cress: but why?

Ash: there's something in him, and it's not good…

Dawn: something like what?

Ash: I dunno…

Iris: I hope it's not one of those things from that movie 'Alien'...

Ash: I don't think so, but whatever it is, it's very much alive…

Queen: *comes down* well, what do we have here? Intruders?

Ash: you! You let Cilan go!

Queen: I can't do that cause he's currently the host of my little pet…

Cress: if you don't give him back, we'll take him by force and kill that pet!

Queen: *chuckles evilly* we'll see about that… arise, my precious pet!

Cilan: *suddenly awakens*

Gary: *notices* oh no…

Queen: be a dear and kill these intruders for mommy!

Cilan: *jumps on Cress and begins to choke him*

Iris: it's a parasite! She infected him with a parasite!

Cress: thank you, Captain obvious…! *kicks Cilan off of him* what do we do?!

Ash: I dunno…

Cilan: *fires a lethal rainbow beam*

everyone dodges it

Chili: we can't keep dodging forever!

Dawn: we need to get that parasite outta him, but how…?

Ash: we need a distraction, then someone can give him a swift kick to his stomach, that way, it can come back up

Cress: who's gonna be the bait though?

Iris: hmm…

everyone looks at Chili

Chili: what? *looks around then figures out what they're thinking* oh no, don't even think about it! Why do I gotta be the bait?!

Gary: you got him drunk a few days ago, so it only seems fair

Chili: why are you all still on about that?! Fine… I'll do it, but if anything happens to me, good luck trying to find another Element of Laughter barer

Cilan: *growling*

Chili: sorry Ci, this is for your own good… *chucking fireballs at him, until there's a tornado of fire*

Ash: I said distract him, not set him on fire!

Chili: I know what I'm doing! Cress, use your water attack! Quick!

Cress: *does so, causing the fire to harden*

Ash: good job restraining him, now it's my turn! *gets a running start and delivers a swift kick to his stomach, effectively slamming him into the wall* oops… *sweatdrops*

Gary: did it work?

Cilan: *gets up and is about to attack Ash*

Chili: *in sweetie belle's voice* oh, come on!

however, just as Cilan is about to attack, he suddenly clutches his stomach and starts dry heaving…

Gary: delayed reaction, much?

Cilan: *throws up the parasite*

Parasite: *squeaking*

Iris: *screams* kill it! Kill it!

Ash: *stomps it into oblivion* there, it's gone now.

Queen: you brats killed my baby!

Cress: *impales the Queen with an ice spear, that freezes her instantly* that's for my brother...

Iris: *gets squeamish*

Cress: *notices* please stop getting scared whenever I use an ice attack…

Iris: I can't help it!

Dawn: how's Cilan?

Ash: very weak, but he'll live

Chili: ? *looking at the stone tablet* hey guys, I think I found something!

Gary: what did you find?

Chili: seems like Ci was sleeping on the first half of the puzzle we need, and that spider Queen was the guardian of it. Those dead bodies are most likely, of past explorers and they fell victim to her

Dawn: that doesn't explain why she kidnapped Cilan in the first place.

Ash: she was most likely gonna eat him, but for some reason used him as a host for her parasite

Gary: well, we got him back and defeated the guardian. Time to claim our prize *takes the first puzzle half*

soon, the ruins start to quake and large boulders come crashing down

Ash: *carrying Cilan by piggyback* let's evacuate, people!

everyone quickly retraces their steps back to the entrance and make it out safely, just as the ruins crumbled into nothing…

Ash: that was close… looks like everyone made it…

Gary: let's get outta here

back at the hotel…

Cress: *sitting on the bed*

Ash: still hasn't woken up yet…

Cress: I'm getting worried…

Ash: he'll wake up eventually, probably saving what little strength he has. It's gonna take time for him to recover

Cress: I suppose you're right

later that evening…

Cilan: *wakes up and looks around* the hotel…? What happened to the ruins?

Ash: they're gone, but we got the first half of the puzzle.

Cilan: what about the spi-

Ash: Cress killed her after what she put you through

Cress: *comes in* oh you're awake! Had me worried there…

Ash: yeah, he woke up a few minutes ago. Though, he doesn't remember much…

Cilan: I remember being in that sticky web and being dragged off, then the Queen had her servents to force feed me, and the worst of it… she impregnated me… *shudders* it was so gross… I felt horrible and blacked out… after that… nothing…

Chili: *snickers* Ci… boys can't get pregnant…

Cilan: she forcefully 'kissed' me and transferred something into me… it was thick and slimy… ugh… just thinking about it makes me want to throw up…

Ash: that was the parasite then. When we found you, you were laying on this stone tablet, unconscious. I knew something was off, when you didn't wake up, hearing our voices, considering you're a light sleeper. Then I saw the parasite moving within you, I knew something was up

Dawn: so, during the time you were possessed, there was a fight brewing…

Cilan: I was wondering why my back and stomach felt sore…

Ash: yeah, that was my mistake… I kicked you in your stomach, to make you throw up the parasite, but the kick was too powerful, and sent you flying, back first, into the wall. I apologise.

Cilan: it's OK, I forgive you.

Gary: *comes in* well, look who's up and is a foxy again!

Ash: yeah, sometimes when he's really weakened, he'll transform into his fox form

Gary: I thought he couldn't talk while in this form

Cilan: it's something called telepathy, look it up sometime

Iris: Cilan is definitely back to normal, since he's being snarky

Ash: *gives him a bowl* here I made you some special soup. It has some medicine and a healing effect to help get your strength back

Cilan: thanks… *takes a sip* mmm

Ash: c'mon, let's leave him be so he can rest


	8. When Cilan is Left Alone

The next morning…

Gary: hey all, you guys want to take it easy today? I still have much more research to do

Iris: oooh! This means we can go shopping, Dawn!

Cilan: *sipping coffee* just don't buy anymore of those skanky outfits…

Dawn: hey! They are not skanky!

Cilan: only a horndog would get turned on by that…

Iris: *snarky* like… you?

Cilan: *gives her the middle finger* I was aroused… there's a difference…

Ash: he's right… *notices he's drinking coffee; sighs* I thought I said no coffee in the morning…

Cilan: it wakes me up…

Ash: but it makes you more irritable… I was wondering why you were acting more douchebag-ish…

Cilan: whatever… *goes in the main room*

Ash: where are you going?

Cilan: to exorcise… *turns on the stereo*

Ash: *snarky* I didn't know gluttons like to exorcise… *snickers*

Cilan: *gives him a death glare* …

Ash: *looks the other way* so, what are you guys planning on doing today?

Cress: I guess me and Chili will go back out to the marketplace as well

Ash: what? You're not taking your demon little brother?

Cilan: *throws a brick at Ash*

Ash: *chops it in half* nice try, lil kit

Cilan: *growing*

Chili: whenever he gets irritated like this, we just give him his space. But, anyway, what are you doing? Do you have any plans for the day?

Ash: yeah, I got a an agenda of solo training sessions today

Soon, 'Hare Hare Yukai' can be heard playing… rather loudly…

Ash: *twitches in annoyance* anything but that song!

Cress: what's wrong with it?

Ash: it's annoying and the dance is super gay!

Cilan: *smirking; ups the volume*

Ash: he's doing this on purpose! Screw it! I'm coming with. I need to get away from that little monster!

Cress and Chili just look at each other in uttter confusion, but leave also. Cilan is all alone… wonder what kind of mischief he'll get into today…

Several hours later - lunchtime…

Cilan: *playing 'Gurumin 3D'* is Parin really that dumb not to know who the Phantom Prince is? It's friggin' Puku! Sure he uses the ring to turn into the Prince, but the voice resemblance isn't that off! *looks at the clock* wha? Noon already? Time to eat! Hmm… how did Ash say to order room service again? Think he said to dial 6… *gets the phone and dials 6*

ring… ring… ring…

Receptionist: hello, this is room service, what can I get you today?

Cilan: um yeah, are you all currently serving lunch?

Receptionist: we are. What would you like?

Cilan: well… *lists off a bunch of things, including dessert*

Receptionist: and will that be all for you?

Cilan: eeyup!

Receptionist: alright, your food will be up soon. Thanks for calling. *hangs up*

Cilan: well, now I wait… *playing 'Gurumin 3D'

An hour later…

Cilan: OK I hate that I keep getting the normal ending, but that music is catchy!

There's a knock on the door

Cilan: beat the game just in time! *answers the door* heyo!

Chef: here are your meals and the desserts you ordered!

Cilan: yay! Bring them in and just set them anywhere.

Chef: you must be feeding an army. That's a lot of food…

Cilan: *has a devious look* you… could say that…

Chef: well, I hope you and whoever you're feeding, enjoy *leaves*

Cilan: *to himself* oh, I will… *uses telekinesis to bring the food to him, in an orderly fashion* that's better… now to chow down…

Meanwhile…

Cress: wonder if Cilan has calmed down?

Chili: I wouldn't take a chance on checking on him. If anything, he might be napping

Ash: well, I just hope that attitude of his is gon- *notices a pretty girl* whoa…

Chili: what is it?

Ash: who is that pretty girl?

Cress: no clue…

Ash: *goes over to her* um hi…

Cleo: oh hi, you're not from around are you?

Ash: n-no… I'm here on a trip with some friends

Cleo: I see. I could tell you were from somewhere else, based on your clothing

Ash: ahh… well my name is Ash.

Cleo: I'm Cleo, it's nice to meet you!

Ash: likewise!

Cleo: hey Ash, do you mind if I sat in your hotel room for a bit? I need to rest my feet

Ash: sure, I'll lead the way!

Meanwhile… again…

Cilan: *lying down in agony* ...oh man… don't think I'll ever do this again…

Ash: *not far off in the hall* it's right down this way!

Cilan: great… Ash is coming back with someone… at least it's clean… but when he sees me,he gonna flip…

Cleo: *from outside* your friend must be rich to afford a suite like this…

Cilan: *has eyes closed* was that a woman's voice? Perfect… he's bringing a girl in here…

Outside the room door…

Ash: could you just wait one moment? I need to make sure it's clean in there. Gotta make sure my buddies didn't trash the place

Cleo: take your time. I'll be out here, waiting

Ash: thanks *goes in; in a hushed whisper* Cilan? Cilan?! *notices the stacked up plates* I hope he didn't overdo it… *notices the kit laying on the kitchen floor, stuffed* Cilan…

Cilan: *opens one eye* oh hey, when did you get back…?

Ash: *giving him a stern/p. look* just what happened here?

Cilan: all I'm gonna say is that you were right about room service…

Ash: *sighs in annoyance* I'm not even gonna ask how you managed to fit everything you ordered in there… *pokes his stomach hard*

Cilan: ow… that hurts…

Ash: serves you right… but on to why I'm back… you need to get lost. I don't care how you do it, just leave

Cilan: I can't move much…

Ash: *grabs his arm and drags him to the other room* don't make a peep…

Cilan: …

Ash: *goes to let Cleo in* sorry about that, took a bit longer than I thought…

Cleo: *walks in* is there someone else in here? Cause I thought I heard another voice.

Ash: there's no one else here. Just us two…

Cleo: *notices the plates* wow, one of your friends must have a big appetite

Ash: yeah, it's a miracle he's still alive…

Cilan: *mutters* I heard that… *hic!* oops…

Cleo: what was that?

Ash: *wasn't paying attention* what was what?

Cleo: it sounds like a hiccup… *goes to investigate*

Ash: *totally forgot Cilan was in the back room* oh!

Cleo: *finds the kit laying down* aww! How cute!

Ash: *gives Cilan a death glare*

Cilan: *whimpers; gives him a 'sorry, it slipped' look*

Cleo: why didn't you tell me you had a dog?

Ash: um he's actually a kitsune…

Cleo: kitsune? You mean those foxes in Japanese folklore?!

Ash: yeah… he used to be human but due to a freak accident, he now looks like this

Cleo: aww…

Cilan: …

Cleo: why is his stomach so big?

Ash: *trying not to lose his cool* ate too much, apparently…

Cleo: take him to the vet or something!

Ash: he'll be fine… this happens on a regular basis at home… all he needs is medicine and to sleep it off

Cleo: *giving him belly rubs* how does that feel?

Cilan: *nuzzles her; mentally* that feels great… don't stop…

Cleo: aww, he likes me!

Ash: *inching closer to strangling Cilan; mentally* I'm gonna kill you… then drown you like a sack of dumb puppies…

Cleo: I never got his name..

Ash: *forced smile; through clenched teeth* it's Cilan…

Cleo: that's a cute name, for a cute kitsune…

Cilan: *purring*

Later…

Cilan: *laying on Cleo's lap; sound asleep*

Cleo: he's even cute when he's asleep…

Ash: *is extremely jealous* …

Cleo: *gets up but puts a pillow where she was sitting at* well, it's been fun. Really nice meeting you both!

Ash: *forced smile* same here!

Cleo: get well soon, Cilan… *gives him a kiss*

Ash: *internal screaming*

Cleo: hope to see you both again soon! *leaves*

Once she was outta sight, Ash promptly kicked Cilan to wake him up…

Cilan: ow! What was that for?!

Ash: it's not fair! Every time I get a nice girl, you come along and ruin everything!

Cilan: it's not my fault that me and my brothers are *in Kyubi's voice* irresistible…

Ash: … *drags him back to their hotel room, by the scruff*

Cilan: wait! What are you doing?!

Ash: shutting you up for the night…

Cilan: don't! I'll be good! I promise! *screams*

Later at dinner time…

Iris: so, I told the guy that I saw the same outfit at another booth, for way cheaper and I asked was he trying to rip me off

Chili: what did he say?

Iris: that they don't make the prices, they just sale the stuff

Dawn: yeah, he was trying to rip you off…

Gary: *concerned* has anyone seen Cilan? I got a supreme pizza here for him…

Cress: I haven't…

Ash: don't worry about him… he's a bit… tied up… at the moment…

Dawn: wonder what he's busy doing?

Cress: who knows

Meanwhile, in the closet that was in the back room, Cilan was tied with a straight jacket and gagged to where he couldn't make any

noises… true to his word, Ash had shut him up for the night...


End file.
